A deal for an Emerald
by devilnightking100
Summary: After finding a Chaos Emerald, Amy is "visited" by Rouge, and the bat tries to bargain for the Emerald...with her body. Yuri smut pretending to be a story, oneshot, NSFW, all that.


_**Well, never posted on this series before.**_

_**Darkness and Light, Into the Chaos!**_

Rouge The Bat had broken into Amy's house one stormy day. She learned Amy had found a purple Chaos Emerald the other day, and Rouge wanted it.

"Alright, Pinky." She smirked, "Where is that Chaos Emerald?"

"I'm not telling you, I found it first, so it's mine!" Amy said, holding her hammer she always used in a fight.

Rouge's smirk turned a little naughty. "Are you sure we can't work something out sugar? I could really make it worth your while." she offered, leaning forward just enough to give Amy a view of her cleavage.

"Never, Rouge. You may be a jewel thief, but I'm not telling you where my Chaos Emerald is." The pink hedgehog said, refusing to tell the tan bat with white fur on her head anything.

Rouge's naughty smirk did not fall. "Oh come now." she purred, approaching her target slowly. "You sure we can't come to some sort of agreement?" she pressed, literally as she draped her arms over Amy's shoulders and pressed her breasts into the girl's own chest.

Of course, Amy's dress, and the heart-plate on Rouge's chest prevented their chests from being able to touch.

She shoved the bat back. "NO!"

Rouge pouted. "Oh come on! I just want to have some fun." she protested.

"And if you happen to find the Chaos Emerald after our 'fun' all the better, right?" Amy snapped.

Rouge chuckled. "Smart girl, that's one of the things I really like about you." she declared, using her index finger to tilt Amy's chin up as she slowly crept her lips closer to the girl's.

"But Rouge, I found that Chaos Emerald...it's mine...I don't wanna hospitalize you, Rouge...but I will if I have to...if it's the only way to stop you from taking it, so be it."

"Now that's no form of pillow talk I've ever heard." Rouge chided, closing the last bit of distance and kissing Amy, who stiffened from the contact.

Amy fell lip and fell onto her back on the soft carpet of her living room, Rouge still kissing her and ending up on top of her.

As she kept kissing Amy, a close up of Rouge's butt, covered by her black catsuit, is shown.

Amy couldn't believe this was happening. Rouge was making out with her! And damn, the bat was good. '_No, I have to push her off!'_ Amy thought, forcing her arms to move up, but she lost strength from the bat's skillful lips...right onto said bat's toned butt.

Rouge gasped slightly before separating and smirking. "My my, aren't you getting into this?" she teased, cutting off her friend(?) with another kiss.

"Yeah..." Amy blushed, petting Rouge's butt with her gloved hands.

Rouge smirked into the kiss as her hands started wandering Amy's body, slipping under her skirt. _"Wow, that's soft."_ Rouge thought, giving Amy's butt a squeeze.

Before Amy could react, she was sat upside down in Rouge's lap, her legs underneath Rouge's armpits as she looked down at amy's butt in white underwear, her crack seen through the fabric.

Rouge smirked as she stroked Amy through her panties, causing the girl to gasp. "That feel good, sweetums?" the bat asked, earning another gasp from her prisoner. "Alright then, how about this?" Rouge asked, pushing Amy's panties aside and sliding a finger in.

Amy gasped between Rouge's catsuit covered legs as her bare womanhood was fingered by Rouge. But then Rouge decides to focus on Amy's butt for now, looking at her pink crack.

_Well no point in letting Amy's poor womanhood go unattended._' Rouge thought, continuing to pump her finger and adding another as she gave Amy's back door a little lick. Amy gasped again and Rouge couldn't help giving another lick. "My, you are really enjoying this. I wonder what Sonic would say." Rouge teased.

"W-well Sonic doesn't want me, so why should I keep chasing him?" Amy panted in reply.

Rouge grinned. "Well, maybe if you give me the Emerald, I'll be your girlfriend." she suggested. "And I'll gladly make passionate love to you day-in and day-out. How does that sound?"

Amy moaned between Rouge's legs. "Alright..." She then said, "It's in a blue shoe box in the closet in my upstairs bathroom."

Rouge considered grabbing it now, but smirked at the absolutely lustful gaze the girl under her was giving her. "Good girl. Now cum for me." the bat whispered huskily, increasing her speed and adding a finger to the girl's womanhood.

Amy moaned loudly till she sprayed white seed on the bat lady's face.

Rouge smirked in satisfaction as she used her free hand to help clean her face off, giving Amy a small show at the same time as the girl got back to her knees. Rouge smirked at the lustful look Amy was giving her as she cleaned her face off before asking, "You want a taste?"

"Sure..." Amy blushed.

Rouge smirked as she kissed Amy again, letting the girl taste herself on the bat's lips. They separated, and Rouge smiled slightly. "Care to take this to the bedroom?" she asked.

"OK..." Amy smiled.

Once there, Rouge decides to FULLY undress Amy, first, then undress herself.

Amy's eyebrow rose as she took in her lover's choice of underclothes. "Lace? I guess I shouldn't be surprised." she noted, some of her spunk coming back for a second.

That went out the window as Rouge lay on the bed, spreading her legs so Amy had an unobstructed view of her womanhood. Amy stared in awe. "Well?" Rouge asked teasingly, but there was an undertone of impatience. "Are you just going to stand there? Or are you going to make me scream your name?"

That seemed to snap Amy out of her stupor as she practically pounced on the bat, burying her tongue in her lover's folds.

Rouge moaned happily, petting Amy's head.

Amy, encouraged by her lover's moans, smirked as she focused her tongue on Rouge's clit, inserting her three fingers into Rouge's womanhood. "AMY!" Rouge gasped, her pets turning to an iron grip as the bat tried to pull her lover closer. But while being licked here, the next Rouge was planning to do was rub her crotch on Amy's butt afterwards, as she wanted to release on Amy's bottom, too. Her plan set, she yanked Amy back, earning an empty feeling and a disapproving glare from the girl. Instead of explaining herself, she pulled Amy into a searing kiss, rolling them over and positioning her womanhood over her lover's. "I can't wait anymore. I want to cum together." she whispered, beginning to scissor Amy, causing both to moan.

Amy moaned heavily at this. But after they would release, she was going to rub her womanhood on Amy's butt next, so she could release on Amy's butt and rub the scent into her skin. But for now, she foucsed on rubbing their crotches together. It didn't take long. "Amy...I'm going to..." Rouge panted.

"Me too...I'm so close..." Amy replied. It only took a few more seconds before they both screamed their release. Amy collapsed to the bed, but Rouge wasn't done, flipping Amy over and pressing her still spasming womanhood to her lover's butt. "Rouge, what are you?" Amy gasped.

"I'm gonna mark every part of you with my scent. So everyone knows your mine." Rouge promised, rubbing her womanhood all over her lover's butt while reaching around her back and grabbing her boobs.

After a moment, Rouge realized Amy was holding her moans in. "Come on, baby. I want to hear you." Rouge purred. Amy gave in and moaned as the lips of her womanhood rubbed on her butt, leaving wet marks on it. They continued to moan in pleasure as Rouge continued her actions, before both released again.

Amy drifts off to a peaceful sleep, but Rouge doesn't. Even after Amy's butt is now covered in her bat-seed, Rouge wanted to release again, so she rubbed on Amy's seed covered butt some more. But two orgasms had taken their toll on the thief's stamina, and she didn't last long until she released, covering Amy in her juices. Panting, she got to her feet and saw an empty sheet of paper on a desk. "Well, it would be rude to leave without so much as a word of good-bye." she decided, moving very slowly, as her legs were mostly jello at the moment, and plopped down into the chair, pulling a pencil from the small cup on the desk corner and began writing.

Amy woke up and saw she was soaked on bat seed and she saw a note in the same shoe box where the Emerald once was.. She picked up the note. She picked it up and read aloud.

"Dear Amy,  
Sorry I left, I know I promised day-in and day-out, but I unfortunately have a job I had to get back to. But I couldn't just leave without a word so I saw this paper on the table and figured "Why not?" I wanted to say last night was absolutely wonderful, and I hope we have many more like it. If you still want to keep to our little deal, though, I think I should act more like a girlfriend and less like a one-night-stand. So I was thinking dinner tonight? My number is at the bottom of the page, if tonight doesn't work. If it does, I'll text you when I'm coming to pick you up. Wear something nice.  
Love,  
Rouge."  
Amy smiled, holding the note close to her heart. "Maybe this time I can have something real." she muttered.

**_Well this was fun to write. A big thanks to UltimateMovieShowGameFan_** _**for writing this with me. So... feel free to leave a review and I'll see everyone around.**_


End file.
